Constant Craving
by Vegeta'sQueen
Summary: This is my take on a Bulma and Vegeta get together. I know, there is a plethora of these. But I just couldn't resist ! Please review!
1. Pain and Confusion

A small figure approached the Capsule Corporation lawn, limping slightly

DISCLAIMER : I do not own any of the characters appearing in this story; I only wish I did! Also, I received no money by writing this fic, just the satisfaction of writing down the why I would like Bulma and Vegeta to have gotten together!

Author's Note: Hey people! Thanks for reading my fic; my appreciation goes out to you! This is the first chapter of a lot of chapters I hope! Please review! Enjoy! I shall publish the next chapter soon! No B/V romance yet, but there will be in upcoming chapters. I also might have to change the rating if I feel tempted to do a lemon.

_If love be rough with you,_

_Be rough with love._

_Prick love for pricking,_

_And you beat love down_.

- Mercutio, Shakespeare's _Romeo and Juliet_

A small figure approached the Capsule Corporation lawn, limping slightly. Bulma went through her purse and located her keys and began to open the door. She turned toward a faint humming noise.

"Good, the royal pain in the ass is still training." She said weakly. Once into the house, Bulma dropped her purse and collapsed onto the couch. For the first time that night, Bulma allowed herself to cry.

_Damnit, why. All I want to know is why. What went wrong? Why am I always denied happiness? Tonight was supposed to make me feel better, not worse. I was going to be free of Yamcha and all his damned cheating. He was going to be free of me, I thought he needed that. So he didn't have to cheat and I didn't have to get hurt anymore. Never, EVER did I think he would react that that. Yamcha had never physically hurt me in any way, but tonight, something snapped._

_ _

Bulma cringed as she remembered how he had looked at her when she told him it was over. Then he hit her, but it didn't stop at that. Bulma glanced at the bruises and scratches that covered her body. Blood had dried around her mouth. Yamcha hadn't been happy with just one hit, he had practically beaten her. 

_I remember when he didn't drink so much. He had been such a gentleman. So sweet and gentle. I lost my virginity to him; he had been so gentle in bed, so careful to not hurt me. But then he started drinking, and then cheating._

Bulma tried to move, and yelped in pain.Slowly, she managed to get up and make her way towards the stairs.

_Damn, I just had to live on the third floor. _She had climbed a couple of stairs when she began to get light-headed.

_I need to go a bit slower if I am going to make it_. Bulma leaned against the railing and began to climb another step when she blacked-out and fell onto the carpeted staircase…

Hehe, cliffhanger! Neato, eh? Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it. This is my first B/v fic and it is also the first romance fic I have written. So please review and tell me what you think! Thank you!


	2. The Truth

BulmaVegfic2.html

DISCLAIMER: Hey, I don't own any characters in this fic and I am not making any money off of this fic!

Hey guys! Thank you to all my reviews, I appreciated every one of them. They really encouraged me! I think very soon I will start publishing my Alternate Universe B/V fic, so everyone watch out for that! And to my not so happy reviewers, if you do not like it my friends, then do not read it! Thanks!

To many, love is like a flower,  
Beautiful while in bloom,   
but dry when it doesn't get the proper attention.

-Meghan Lynn

Vegeta fell onto the tile floor of the gravity chamber. Sweat covered every inch of his aching body. Hunger and exhaustion hit his body in waves. _I will be stronger than Kakkarot! I am the Prince of Vegetasei! I have the blood of generations of royalty pumping through my veins! _He powered up again and sent ki blasts flying all around the room. Dodging them, Vegeta prepared for the fighter bots to come and pathetically try to challenge him.

Damn! I can feel myself approaching the borders of being a super Saiyan; I just can't get over them! I am so close! I will surpass Kakkarot! Vegeta threw a ki blast a couple of bots, blowing them both up with one hit. He then flew toward another and punched through it, while kicking yet another bots head off.Vegeta laughed as he kneed the last one in its torso, causing it to split in two.

Foolish woman, these new "improved" bots don't last any longer than the others did. It is useless for me to even toy with them, they bring no challenge. That is earthling technology for you, though. Pathetic. He then remembered that he had heard the woman walk by and go into the house. His Saiyan hearing was extremely sensitive. Vegeta looked at the clock on the control panel.

Hmmm, 3:30. I have trained for 17 hours straight without food. I think I have earned a feast, considering how hard I pushed myself today. I will be a Super Saiyan in no time at this rate. And then Kakkarot and the weak earthlings will realize the full extent of my powers. I will laugh as they bow down at my feet. 

And with that thought, Vegeta smirked and switched the gravity chamber off. Instantly, a gigantic load was lifted off of him and he realized the exactly how hard he had been training. His muscles ached all over, and he could hardly find the strength to move. But being an arrogant Saiyan, he tried to shake it off and walk to the huge house he currently resided in. He reached for the doorknob and found that it was unlocked.

That woman can be such a moron sometimes. Locking the door wouldn't protect her from me, but it would from a pathetic earth weakling. Any earthling could have walked in and………What the hell are you thinking about Vegeta? Why should you care about the woman? I need food and sleep and a good shower. Yes, I am tired and that's why I thought that. Baka woman.

Vegeta walked in and went directly for the kitchen.He couldn't cook very well, about as well as Bulma could. Opening the refrigerator, he took out all the supplies necessary to make about 25 sandwiches. 5 minutes later, Vegeta had his sandwiches stacked nicely on a tray and sat down at the table to eat. Feeling a bit more energized after his meal, he started to make his way toward the stairs.

_Damn, my room just has to be on the 3rd floor. I think I shall be lazy and just fly. A Prince doesn't need to waste his time on a couple of flights of stairs. _He smirked and started to walk to the stairs. As he was about to lift off, he noticed Bulma's signature blue hair gleaming in the moonlight shining through the window. Vegeta neared her and noticed that she was unconscious. He also noticed the blood around her mouth.

_Baka woman! She must have fell down the stairs! She is such an idiot! _

Glancing at her one more time, he scooped her up into his arms and began to ascend the staircase.He decided he should wake her up to see if she had a concussion. _Probably does, weakling female_. "Woman, wake up!" He demanded. She didn't move at all.

Hmmm, I know how to fix that. This is something she has deserved for a long time. She has never given me the proper respect a Saiyan Prince deserves. And with that thought, Vegeta smirked and headed toward the bathroom. He walked in and turned on the shower, making sure the water was as cold as it could be.

Then he put Bulma in._ This should really piss her off. _

It didn't take a long time for Bulma to regain consciousness.Shocked by the cold water and the events of the night, Bulma didn't recognize where she was and began to scream. Vegeta heard Bulma begin to scream and began to smirk, but then he looked at her. He realized her screams were not because of the shock of the water, she was frightened. 

_Not just frightened, but terrified. I wonder what has happened? Why do I have to urge to comfort her? Ahhhh, Vegeta, you don't care! Just make her shut up and go to sleep! Yes, get her out of my site! _

"Woman, shut up! It's just a cold shower! You are a Baka and fell down the stairs!" He screamed.

_He thinks I fell down the stairs, that's perfect. Wonderful. Then I won't need to tell anyone. I can say that I was stupid and fell down the stairs. _

__Vegeta watched her think, he watched her face turn from a look of terror to one of exhaustion. She got out of the shower and Vegeta handed her a towel. He had not taken off her clothes when he had thrown her into the shower, and she began to shiver.

Vegeta then got a good look at her, before he had only seen her in the dark.

"Woman?" He asked hesitantly.

"What asshole? You know, simply shaking me might have worked!" She yelled and wrapped her arms around herself.

"You did fall down the stairs, right?"

"Why the hell do you care?"

"I don't!" He yelled, "But your injuries look like someone meant to hurt you." He said hesitantly.

"It doesn't matter."

"Then I should take that as a yes?" Vegeta felt his anger begin to rise. 

" Look, I was stupid and fell down the stairs, end of story. Kami, you act like it matters to you." She said unconvincingly.

Vegeta looked into her eyes.

_Oh Kami, he knows I am lying. I wonder what he'll do. He will probably never let me forget it and congratulate Yamcha on a job well done._

He looked at her and grunted. 

_She is hiding something from me. What is she so scared of? I wonder if that weakling with the scar did this to her?_

"I wouldn't surprised if he did, he is such a weakling."

"Vegeta damnit, I don't want to talk about it! I can't even think straight right now, much less be interrogated about what that asshole did do to me!" Bulma had lost her cool. Then she realized what she had said and put her hand over her mouth.

_Oh Shit! Way to go Bulma! Now he really knows!_

"So its true! That asshole did lay a hand on you! " Vegeta's anger reached an all time high, and he wasn't sure if he could control it.

_He hurt her. No, now that I look at her, her injuries are much more severe, She is hardly able to stand up. Not only that, I can believe she just sat there and protected him. She even lied about it. This is something I can't tolerate. Something needs to be done. I think I will have to pay someone a visit, really EXTREMELY soon._

_ _


	3. The Calm Before the Storm

It was now Bulma's turn to watch him think, she also noticed he had balled his hands into fists

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the character used in this fic, nor do I claim to. Akira Toriyama does.

Hey guys! It been awhile, eh? Well, I have traveled a whole lot and then school started, but I agree with you that that is no reason not to update! Love you guys and thanks for reading my fic!

CHAPTER 3: THE CALM BEFORE THE STORM

It was now Bulma's turn to watch him think, she also noticed he had balled his hands into fists. She began to get a bit scared. And she felt herself getting weak from exhaustion.

"Vegeta, I appreciate you "thoughtfully" waking me up, but I am exhausted and I want to go to bed now. Goodnight." She said, and began to leave the bathroom.

Her words had broken Vegeta out of his train of thought, and he finally realized what she had said.

"Woman, enough with the lies. You can't hide the truth." He stated.

She turned and looked at him, expecting a verbal spar. Instead he walked over to her and began check her over, looking at each one of her injuries.

What the hell is he doing? I would have never expected he would react like this. It almost seems like he is… concerned.

Vegeta, on the other hand, had not allowed his mind to think, or to say anything. His anger had taken full control of him. An instinct had come over him and had over-ridden any thoughts his arrogant mind might have screamed at him. He wanted to make sure she was fine and then he was going to take care of that low-life trashy weakling. So he continued examining her, looking over each injury carefully.

_She seems ok, nothing that won't heal. Her skin is so smooth…… AH! What was that? _Vegeta was surprised by his sudden thoughts and shook himself to banish them out of his mind forever. However, he had tightened his grip, and his hand was currently over a large bruise on Bulma's arm.

"Owwww! You could be just a little more gentle, eh? I mean, you don't have to go around poking at my bruises! Any dumbass could see that that hurts!" Bulma screamed and looked up at him.

Vegeta is acting so strange, but I am actually kind of glad he is here. His touch is so tender. Whoa! This is Vegeta we are talking about! You need some sleep!

He looked up at her and smirked. _Yeah, I think she is going to be just fine_.

"Woman, Stop whining! Your injuries are not too severe. Well, they might be considered severe for a weakling like yourself." He added.

"Thank you, almighty jerk! Now can I go to bed?" She asked.

"I don't know, can you? Or are you going to pass out on the way?" He said sarcastically.

"Well, you were kind enough to bring me up to the 3rd floor. I think I will manage just fine. GOODNIGHT!" She turned and stormed down the hallway toward her room. A few seconds later, Vegeta heard her door open and slam.

He stood there for a couple more minutes, and then got up and began descend the staircase. _This should be a lot of fun. Although, it won't be much of a challenge_.

Bulma knelt down to examine the gravity chamber closer. She was covered in grease and oil. Her hands moved over the small parts carefully. Leaning down to get a closer look, she hit her knee.

"Oww! Shit! That was really smart!" Bulma cursed.

Thank Kami the last of my bruises healed 4 months ago, or that would have hurt a lot more. Okay Bulma, you can fix this problem. You are a genius! I just can't figure it out. I am almost positive we had equipped it with a really powerful generator. It should have been able to handle 500 times gravity easily.

"Hey sweetheart. How is it going?" Dr. Breifs said as he walked in.

"I don't know, Dad. Vegeta said it just started to smoke when it hit 500 times gravity. I think it is something with the generator. I just can't locate it." She replied.

"Need any help?"

"Nope, thanks anyway. I am kind of enjoying the challenge."

"Okay sweetie, just call over the vid-phone if you change your mind. Bye!" He said as he exited her lab.

"Bye Dad!" Bulma called after him. She turned around and began tinkering in the gravity chamber again. After a couple hours, she still hadn't gotten very far. 

"I'll go and look over the blueprints of this piece of crap. Maybe there is a part I am overlooking." She sighed and walked over to her desk. Glancing over the complicated maps of the gravity chamber, she looked outside and noticed it was beginning to get dark.

Kami, how long have I been working? Come to think of it, I am a bit tired. I have to fix this damn gravity chamber. Vegeta will be a major ass in the morning if I don't. And I don't think I want my day ruined by him tomorrow. 

_ _

With that thought, Bulma went back to looking over the numerous blueprints.

Around 3:00 in the morning, a figure walked through the door of Capsule Corp. It headed straight for the kitchen. Vegeta was in a bad mood.He had gotten nothing done today.

Damn that woman. She needs to hurry up with that stupid machine. Nothing challenged me today, not even sparring with Kakkarot.He did not even try; he has most definitely allowed this planet to transform him into a weakling.I must make sure I do not suffer the same fate.

Vegeta finished up his snack and started toward his room.He thought he might try to sleep tonight, although he knew it would be a lost cause. He had not slept soundly ever, and he had not slept a full night since he came to live on earth. Once he reached his bedroom, he pulled off his clothes and put on a pair of boxers. Then he lay down.

I hate it here.I hate the way everyone seems to know where he or she is headed, where they are going.And I am just . . . . here.I have nowhere to go, nothing to live for.Kakkarot has his mate, his family; the Namek even seems content training and living up on Kami's lookout. And where do I go? Damn, I just feel so trapped.I can't think of one time on this miserable planet when I was actually enjoying myself.Well, except for the time I beat the shit out of the one with the scar. I loved how he apologized for everything he did to the woman and said he would never make any contact with her again. 

Vegeta smirked and stared out his window.

The woman herself is a mystery all her own.She seems to have an . . . effect on me.One that not even I can explain.I somehow feel different around her.And I definitely do not like it.Not at all.I am going to have to be more careful around her. . . . 


End file.
